The David Maverick
Devon, England | music= "No Control" by David Bowie | affiliation= | alignment= Heel | wrestling_style= Brawler/Technician | debut= Insanity Triple Threat (2013) | winpct= | wins= 1 | losses= 3 | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light }} The David Maverick is a British professional wrestler, who is currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) under the Insanity Brand. Biography Maverick's debut-Jeff Watson feud (2013) Under the alias of The Mighty Dyno Might, Mr David Maverick made his dramatic entrance to Lords of Pain Wrestling by unmasking himself in front of former tag team partner Dick Dynamo at LPW Resurrection. After his loss against Pope Fred and Ozzy Crerar in a tag team match, Mr David Maverick would then injure Dick Dynamo and leave LPW only temporary for the time being. Mr David Maverick then resurfaced on a taping of Insanity where he attacked Dick Dynamo as he was updating his fans on David Maverick's physical assault after their tag team match at Resurrection then demands to be given a Body Count point for the upcoming LPW Body Count PPV later that year. Master Chief gives Mr David Maverick a Body Count point then places him in a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Morpheus and Jeff Watson. Jeff Watson would ultimately cost Mr David Maverick the chance to become World Heavyweight Championship in his first match of his rookie career as he used a low blow on Mr David Maverick which sets up Morpheus to use a schoolboy rollup for the win. Using his anger from this defeat, Mr David Maverick openly challenged Jeff Watson to a singles match at the next possible opportunity in which Jeff Watson declined because it would threaten his FBI career. While all this was happening, Mr David Maverick was placed in a multi-tag team elimination match for more Body Count points against Ozzy Crerar, Jeff Watson, Puss and Tyler Stark at Gold III. He would be placed in a team consisting of Craze, Brandon Knight and Pope Fred. Mr David Maverick was eliminated via another schoolboy rollup this time from Jeff Watson. Mr David Maverick angrily uses a Stunner Jeff Watson which follows up with Brandon Knight taking full advantage and eliminating him soon after. Later on in the match, CraZe would eventually go on to win the match. Mr David Maverick would then eventually lose all of his Body Count points at LPW Truth of Dare in a 5-way Put Up or Shut Up match as Jeff Watson eliminated him via a Cylone Drop. Enraged by his elimination, Mr David Maverick would then superkick a referee and go on an assault towards Watson. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** MAVERICK BOMB - Gutwrench Powerbomb ** SKY PILEDRIVE - Sky Piledriver ** SUPERKICK FROM HELL!! - A vicious Superkick * Moveset ** ((COMING SOON!!)) *'Entrance' ** ((COMING SOON!!)) *'Will' ** ((COMING SOON)) *'Won't' ** ((COMING SOON!!)) * Nicknames ** Mr David Maverick, David Maverick, The David Maverick, * Theme music ** "Radioactive" by Within Temptation (Used at LPW All Stars) Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' Match history Mourn Despana defeated Mr David Maverick to retain LPW Pure Championship via submission (LPW All Stars) Damien Blaze defeated Jeff Watson, Bobino, Puss, The David Maverick and Tyler Stark (Insanity Truth or Dare) Craze, Brandon Knight, The David Maverick & Pope Fred defeated Ozzy Crerar, Jeff Watson, Puss and Tyler Stark (Insanity Gold III) Morpheus defeated The David Maverick and Jeff Watson (Insanity Triple Threat (2013)) External Links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster